Turning Into A Love Story
by PotterRusher97
Summary: Ryder and Isabella have been friends since who knows when. Ryder tries to get her to join the Glee club but she always refuses. Can he make her join and turn this into a love story at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

Isabella:

I put my earphones in and started walking to my locker after my last class.

My lips were moving as I mouthed the words to the song.

Then I walked into someone and dropped my bag.

Which made my books fall out.

I stopped the music and knelt down to pick up my stuff.

"Sorry," I told the other person.

"It's okay," They assured me.

I looked up at the brown eyes of Ryder.

I smiled.

"Sorry about this." I said again.

"It's okay." He repeated.

Mental face palm.

"Right, I'm just a klutz." I laughed a little.

"I know that." He told me. "Remember?"

I smiled and put my books into the bag.

"Lot of homework?" Ryder asked passing me one of my books.

"Yeah, oh well." I shrugged my shoulders. "So what's up?"

"Aside from a lot of homework, I have Glee." He smiled.

"Cool. I remember you telling me you like singing."

"Love it." Ryder corrected.

I smiled.

"Well, I've got to go." I said standing.

Ryder stood as well.

"I'll see you later. Bye," I hugged my notebook to my chest.

"Wait, how about you come to Glee? It'll be fun."

"Uh, not today. Sorry,"

"I still love your accent, you know that right?"

"You've mentioned it a few times." I told him with a smile.

"You're probably a great singer. I'll see you later."

"Bye." I nodded and walked away putting my earphones in.

Ryder:

"Alright everyone," Mr. Shue said. "We need more people to join Glee."

"Why? We already have enough members." Kitty said.

"There isn't anything wrong with having extra people join." I told her.

"Exactly." Mr Shue said.

"I'm trying to get someone to join. She's a good singer." I added.

"Who?" Marley asked me.

"Isabella Mitchell." I said with a small smile.

"Well, let's see if she'll join. In the meantime, let's just see what we can do for a weekly assignment."

I smiled and slid my phone out of my pocket.

I quickly typed up a text and sent it.

_I'm positive I really don't want to join._

_Why? You should join. It'll be fun!_

I waited for the text back.

_I'm a bad singer. It'll be bad if I'd join._

I sighed and replied.

_We don't know. We've never heard you sing._

I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

Isabella:

I picked up my phone and read his last message.

I put it down and replaced it with a remote control for my iPod dock.

My homework was done and the music was blaring.

I grabbed my hairbrush and got up.

Maybe I like singing but maybe I don't like singing in front of other people.

My phone started beeping again.

I picked it up and saw that Ryder was calling me.

"Hey Ryder," I said hitting pause on my iPod.

"You do realise that if you have your window open with your music blaring, people are going to look, right?"

I stopped and ran to my window.

Ryder was waving to me from his house next door.

I quickly and stupidly closed the window with one hand before closing the curtains.

"I hate you so much." I said laughing.

Ryder laughed from the phone.

"Sorry, but it was pretty funny. At least I know you like music."

I lay on my bed.

"I love music." I told him.

Ryder laughed more.

"I'll see you later British Chick."

"Bye Ryder." I said hanging up.

Of course I'd make a fool out of myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella:

After dinner I sat in my room on my bed with my book.

I had closed my curtains so that I probably wouldn't be seen doing something stupid.

My phone started ringing and I picked it up.

The screen read 'Ryder'.

I hit answer and held the phone to my ear.

"Hi, Ryder." I said closing my book with my free hand.

"Hey, so which of our parents are taking us to school tomorrow?" He asked.

"I think it might be my parents." I said after thinking.

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem. So what's up?" I asked lying on my back.

"Just chilling. What about you?" He asked me.

"I'm reading."

"Ah." He simply said.

"Ah?" I asked.

"I'm not a big fan of reading."

"Oh yeah. Dyslexia. Sorry."

"It's okay. I've got audiobooks."

I smiled.

"That's good."

"Isabella?" He asked.

"Ryder?" He asked.

"Yes, Ryder?"

"Why won't you join Glee? You love music and you have the energy!"

"Ryder, I can't and don't sing." I told him.

"Izzy, I've heard you sing."

"Yeah, to the radio."

"So what?"

"So that doesn't really count as singing!"

Ryder sighed.

"We shouldn't argue."

"You're right." I agreed. "I'll you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." I said before hanging up.

Ryder:

The next morning I walked out of my house and into Isabella who was walking across the porch.

We both fell into a pile with our bags.

She started laughing.

"I'm so sorry!" We said at the same time making me laugh.

"Here," I stood up and held out my hands.

She took them and I helped her up.

"Thanks. Listen, my mum's car isn't working and I was wondering if you'd be okay walking to school." She said.

"Oh yeah, that'll be fine." I told her.

"Good." She smiled.

We walked down the porch steps and began walking to school.

Isabella had one ear bud in as we walked.

"What're you listening to?" I asked her.

"Uh, 'Love Song' by Sara Bareilles. It's one of my favourites." She smiled.

"Then you should audition for Glee with it."

"Ryder," She began.

"Bella," I mocked.

She gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"You always call me Bella, Izzy or my full name."

"Do you not like the nicknames?" I asked.

"I do. But you're always changing them."

"They all suit you." I told her as she pushed her black hair out of her face. "With my name, you can't get any nicknames."

Isabella thought.

"Rye?" She asked.

I shook my head.

She laughed.

"Well, here we are." She said.

We were outside of school.

"I'll see you later then." She said.

"Wait," I said quickly. "If you won't join, at least just sit in." I told her.

She sighed and opened her mouth.

I covered her mouth with my hand.

"You don't have to sing. Just listen."

"Fine. One rehearsal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Happy Monday! Sorry for not updating guys. I have no idea why I haven't. But I've got a new chapter right here. I'll get the next one up soon. I promise you guys. I'm currently in my school musical and well I've been super busy. So the rehearsal got cancelled because of now and here are we right now. So leave a chapter at the end of the story and I should have more chapters by next week. **Ryder:

I waited outside the auditorium looking up and down the corridor.

People were pushing past to get outside to the buses or their way to the library.

Then I saw Isabella.

"Hi." She smiled tucking her black hair behind her ear.

"Hey, ready for this?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so. I mean, I don't really want to walk home by myself again."

"Then Glee awaits," I opened the door for her.

"Thanks." She walked in and I followed her in.

"Hey everyone," I waved one hand to everyone.

"Hi."

"You must be Isabella." Mr. Shue came over to us and held his hand to Isabella.

"That's me." She said shaking her hand.

"Ryder's told us a lot about you."

She looked at me.

"That I didn't know." She smiled.

"Well, Ryder told us that this is a taster for you."

Isabella bit her lip and nodded.

"Then take a seat and enjoy the show."

Isabella:

I put my bag down on the seat and sat down in the next seat.

Ryder smiled at me from the stage and I smiled back.

The music began and everyone got into a circle.

Then Ryder began singing.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time a to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the milky way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you... even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone  
Conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had... And me

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the milky way

"How was that?" Ryder asked me as we walked out of the auditorium.

"That was amazing." I told him.

"That's why you should join Glee." He tapped my nose.

"Yeah- oh shoot!" I complained.

"What?"

"I forgot my bag. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll go with you."

"It's fine. You go home." I told him.

He nodded but he didn't look convinced.

"I'll be fine."

"Alright." He held his hands up in defense.

I smiled and turned to go to the auditorium.

Once I had my bag in my hand I looked around.

I was alone.

Taking another quick glance around, I pulled out my iPod and put in my earphones.

I ran down the steps to the stage and climbed on.

I hit play.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ****Hey Gleeks! So last chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger. Sorry to those who think I'm evil or those who hate them. But do not despair! I have the next chapter for you! And I'm not sure if this will end up in a cliffhanger. So today is Good Friday and I've got time to write. What else? So I'm off for a week for spring break which is awesome and that means I have more time to write. I feel as if I'm forgetting something… Dunno. Maybe I'll tell you guys my guilty pleasure? I'm watching Glee as I'm typing this so… Yeah. So maybe I'll do that for the next chapter. Yup. Bye guys enjoy the chapter.**

Isabella:

I took a deep breath and began singing.

_Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much_

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

_[chorus:]__  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away_

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, boy, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever

_[chorus]___

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think (ever think)  
When your all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (goooo)  
Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (another crush)  
Do you catch a breath,  
When i look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way i do,  
Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
But i know this crush aint' going  
Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa

I spun around on one foot and then there was clapping.

I lost my footing and fell onto my front.

Quickly, I pulled out my earphones.

"Sorry," Ryder said taking my arm.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quickly.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ryder let go of my arm and crossed my arms over his chest.

I sighed and put my iPod in my pocket with the earphones.

"You have an amazing voice. And why aren't you in Glee?"

I bit the inside of my lip a little.

"I'm shy about singing. I don't like to sing in front of other people. And if I had known you were in here, then I wouldn't have sang. I'd be stuttering and, well, that's pretty much it."

"Well, what about singing with others?"

"Then I don't know about that."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think that you're an amazing singer. And I'd be happy to sing with you."

I smiled a little bit.

"Are you still going to walk me home?" I asked.

"Of course. Come on," Ryder began walking down the stairs and I followed him.

Then I heard my voice but I wasn't singing.

It was coming from Ryder's phone.

"The Glee Club will love this." He said smirking.

"You didn't!"

"I did. I recorded the whole song. And I noticed that you changed the lyrics." He raised his eyebrows.

"You should start running." I told him grabbing my bag.

Ryder ran and I chased him.

"You're going to join Glee!"

"I won't!" I said grabbing the back of his shirt. "Delete it."

"I'll only delete it if you decide to join Glee. If not, I'll show the Glee Club and then you'll have the whole club after you."

I laughed and put my face in my hands.

Then I sighed.

"Fine. I'll join Glee."

**AN: ****Could that be considered a cliffhanger? Did you guys like the song? Hmm… please answer my questions in a review. Thanks for reading guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** Hey look! Chapter 5! How awesome? So here is the next chapter for my lovely readers. What made me really happy on Friday after I posted this was that I ended up with so many reviews. Thanks guys. It means loads to me. So after this leave more for me please? Reviews are my motivation. So I'm just going to free write with this. Bear in mind I have no idea what I'm doing right now… I kind of thought 'Hey, I'm on my computer trying to write a non fanfiction story so why don't I write one of my fanfiction stories?' Ha-ha, what the heck goes on in this crazy head of mine? Anyway, here's the chapter.**

Ryder:

I sat down in the back of the room in Glee and my leg began bouncing.

The clock slowly moved to the warning bell that meant that people should either be going home or going to a club.

It rang.

I looked around the room.

Isabella wasn't here yet.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

"Is everyone here?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Guess so." I muttered.

"Not exactly," Someone said.

I looked up and smiled.

Isabella was standing at the door with her bag.

"Sorry I'm late." She was looking at me.

"No worries," Mr. Shue said. "Come on in."

She smiled thanks and walked in towards me.

I sat up straight and pulled a chair next to mine.

"I thought you weren't going to show up." I whispered.

"Well, I'm here." She told me with a smile.

"Well, first off, welcome to our newest member, Isabella," Mr. Shue said.

Everyone smiled at her.

"This weeks assignment is…" Mr. Shue looked at me.

"One moment." I said to Isabella getting up and going to the drum set.

I picked up the drumsticks and began a drumroll.

Isabella laughed.

"This weeks assignment is the 'Spring Fling Dance'."

Everyone cheered and clapped.

I got up and went back to my seat at next to Isabella.

"This assignment is similar to the 'Sadie Hawkins' dance but this time the guys have to perform as well." Mr Shue added.

I smiled.

Well, looks like I know who I'm going to be singing to.

Isabella:

After Glee Unique grabbed my arm and held me back for a moment.

"We need to have a girl talk." She told me.

"Uh… Okay…" I trailed off looking over my shoulder at Ryder. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

He smiled.

"So what's up?" I asked the girls.

"So… What are you going to sing for Ryder?" They asked.

I stayed quiet.

"Uh…" I trailed off again.

They laughed.

"I knew it!" Marley squealed.

I shushed her.

"Don't! I don't want him to know that I like him." I told her.

"Fine. But we want to know what you're going to sing. And when." Tina told me.

I laughed.

"I'll tell you. But I have to and walk home with my crush." I said quietly.

"Aww, she's blushing!" Unique cooed as I felt my face go hot.

"Bye!" I turned and walked out of the door where Ryder was waiting for me.

"What did they want to talk to you about?" He asked me.

"I'm not telling you." I poked him in the stomach.

"Why not?"

"Girl stuff."

He sighed.

"Girls are so complicated."

"Yes we are."

**AN: ****Chapter 5 is done! Lemme know what you think of it. Thanks guys. I think I have too much time on my hands to keep writing. Oh well. Bye! Leave a review for me please. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Isabella:

Ryder and I waked in silence, despite the small talk.

I could feel Ryder's eyes on me.

"So… Everything okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Everything's good. I'm just thinking…"

"Let me guess, it's about the person you're going to sing to?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around myself and nodded.

"I can't think of a song. And then I'm scared to perform it, because I have no idea what'll happen." I let my hands drop to my sides.

Ryder took my hand and I looked at him.

"You're an amazing singer. Okay? And if you want, you can practice a song with me. Sound good?"

I smiled.

"It does. Thanks. And now we have a new problem."

"Don't worry about the song. I'll think of something. Just come to my house later. We can work on one song for now."

"You are an amazing person."

"I know." He smiled.

We reached our houses and stopped.

"So I'll text you. Come over and we can meet in the garden."

I nodded before heading into my house.

Ryder:

I ran to my computer and quickly looked up a song.

I tapped my finger on the side of the table and thought.

What song?

I groaned and leaned back in my chair.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and wrote a text.

_I see how you have trouble with the songs._

A moment later it beeped with a new text from Isabella.

_Told you, didn't I?_

_What's a good band?_

Her reply took longer this time.

_Lady Antebellum?_

"YES!" I cheered typing a song and calling Isabella.

"Hey." She said once she picked up.

"Okay, meet me in the garden!"

"I'm coming. Someone's excited."

"I found the perfect song. Of course I'm going to be happy."

She laughed and I heard a door open on her end.

I hung up and took my laptop out into the garden.

"The door is locked!" Isabella called over the fence.

I walked over to it with the laptop under my arm.

I unhinged the lock and it swung open.

Isabella smiled at me, her hair down her back.

Isabella:

We sat on the swing chair and Ryder placed the laptop in between us.

"So I've got a Lady Antebellum song, Kiss Goodnight."

"I love that song." I told him.

He smiled before pressing play.

_Isabella: _

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile__  
__Ryder:_

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow__  
__Both:_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_No, I don't want to push too far__  
__Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight__  
__Both:_

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right__  
__Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far__  
__Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight__  
__No, I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave_

_But you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight__  
__Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far__  
__Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright__  
__Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight___

Isabella:

Ryder smiled at me and leaned towards me.

My heartbeat sped up I was sure that he could hear it.

Our lips were less than an inch away, when my phone rang.

I jumped back and groaned mentally.

"I- I have to go." I quickly got up and rushed out of the garden to my house.


End file.
